Playing Happy Families?
by Dinzi
Summary: When fathers are being abducted and murdered, can Gene become a dad to catch the culprits behind it all?  Summary is a bit brief, but I don't want to give too much away.
1. Setting The Scene

**A/N - Ok so I'll admit it; I'm a longtime lurker first time poster, so be nice per-lease. This is totally un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer - Nope, don't own anything. Well, except for Ken.**

Setting the scene

Alex sat at her desk looking over the paperwork for the fifth time in the past two days, checking for anything within the witness statements that they may have looked over or regarded as insignificant. Nothing. A man was kidnapped in the middle of the day and they had nothing. Alex sighed with frustration as the phone began to ring; she stared at it for a few minutes, as if the concept of a ringing phone was a foreign concept to her and then picked up the receiver.

'Fenchurch East CID, DI Drake speaking'

'DI Drake, this is DCI Ken Foster from West Midlands Police speaking'

'Err… hello sir erm how can I help you?' she asked nervously, glancing at the Guv's office. Having a telephone call from another station doesn't normally bring good news.

'Well news has got round that you have a missing persons case that you are having trouble with, and it seems like it has all of the hallmarks of an open case we have had here.'

At this point she was giving him her full attention, which didn't go unnoticed by a certain DCI who had been covertly watching her all day.

'So what are you suggesting sir? That we send one of us up to you to get the files? Or that you brief us over the phone?...' she trailed off already knowing that they were silly ideas and wouldn't be beneficial to the case at all

'No, I was thinking more along the lines of I'd send two of my officers down along with the files to aid you with getting a collar.'

She looked up in time to see Gene walk out of his office and towards her desk, knowing that he would have to have the final word she replied:

'Err that's very kind of you sir but I can't make the final decision, let me just pass you onto my DCI.' She held her hand over the receiver whilst she briefed Gene on who it was and what they wanted before handing it over to him.

'Ken you old fart what is the weather like in your neck of the woods?'

Whatever the reply was must have been a sarcastic comment the way that Gene was chuckling.

'So you wanna send two of your finest down here to help us poor damsels in distress?... well I'm sure that we can accommodate them if they play nicely. When shall we expect them?...tomorrow?...ok what time?... brilliant cheers Ken bye.' With that he handed the phone back to Alex and strode to the middle of the room clapping to get their attention.

'Right you useless bunch of tossers, looks like tomorrow we are getting some new friends to play with. So go home and get some kip tonight because tomorrow we are going to do some proper work. Now piss off.'

And with that he turned around to get his coat whilst the rest of the team scarpered so they could put an end to the sluggish day.

Walking into Luigi's; Gene wasn't sure whether he was surprised or disappointed to see most of CID there; even though he gave them a not-so-subtle hint to go home and get some rest so they could return bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning, ready to impress their new arrivals with their eagerness. He laughed to himself, who was he kidding? This rabble? Eager? Nah would never happen; they had to be spoon fed every bit of information. Well except for Alex and Shaz; even though he'd never admit it, they were impressive coppers.

He sat down at his usual table, _their_ table; so confident that she'd join him that he didn't even look up. Instead he lit up a cigarette and waited for her to come to him; which, after two minutes of waiting, she did. Placing a scotch in front of him and a bottle of house rubbish and a wine glass in front of herself, she sat opposite him and filled a glass before silently toasting him and gulping the whole glass down in one.

Many hours and wine bottles later; they sat in companionable silence, each thinking of the smutty things they'd like to do to each other behind closed doors. Getting too carried away, Alex started to blush and unintentionally move towards Gene which brought him out of his erotic daydream. Moving to accommodate his growing arousal, Gene knew he had to start a conversation so he would have some blood flowing around his body at the end of the night.

'Why'd ya do that earlier Bolls?'

Snapping out of her pretty fantastic daydream Alex responded.

'Do what Guv?'

'Ya know earlier, you told whatisname… Ken that you couldn't make a decision if they could send two of their own down here.'

'Oh that. Well I knew that if I did make a decision then you'd get you arse in your hands like normal and to be honest after the day we've had, I just couldn't be bothered with having to defend myself in another argument when its not worth it.'

'Nah that's not it. You've just fallen for the Gene Genie's charm is all. You want a man to take all your problems away, not one of these posh nancy poofters you usually go for.'

At that she scoffed and stood up.

'I' she poked herself in her to chest to emphasise her point. 'am going to bed. And you' she now pointed at him 'should do the same.' She swayed off before he could get a smutty comment in about leading the way.

He stayed seated and ordered another drink before he drove off to his flat to get some much needed sleep.


	2. Visitors From Up North…ish

**A/N - First of all I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story - it doesn't make me feel nervous that I could disappoint at all *chews nails. Anyway, I forgot to mention that this story is totally AU to series 2 and 3, so anything could happen. So here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

Alex woke feeling groggy and with a pain so bad in her head it was like a bullet was slowly piercing its way through. _Huh that's not ironic at all_ she thought. She decided not to even consider eating breakfast and just took two paracetamol with a cup of strong coffee and headed for a nice hot shower.

By the time she entered CID everyone was in, including Gene who was sat at his desk with a glass of whisky on his desk and a cigarette in between his fingers, obviously waiting for the visiting officers to appear. Alex sighed and sat at her desk, _does he ever get a hangover?_ She thought to herself as she sat down at her desk to endure the wait.

Two hours had passed when Viv walked in announcing that they were here and showing them into CID. Everyone looked up to see who was walking in and what they looked like.

Gene stepped out of his office to greet the new comers, first a man about Alex's height with jet black hair and bright green eyes stepped forward.

_Looks a bit young for bolly, mind you if that thatcherite wanker is anything to go by then this kid's gonna need to keep his wits about him and his hands to himself._ He thought as he strode out of his office.

'DCI Gene Hunt' he held out his hand and waited.

'PC Steve Middleton Sir, sorry about being late the traffic was terrible…'

'Yeah and it didn't help that you was driving like a woman either Ste!' He was interrupted by a woman about two inches smaller then him with deep brown eyes and her auburn hair tied up in a pony tail. He stepped back to allow her to introduce herself but to also ensure that nobody noticed he was blushing.

'WPC Victoria Lewis sir. But everyone calls me Vicky.'

He nodded in acknowledgement and introduced the rest of the team, then showed them to the desk that they had brought out for them. As they sat down at their borrowed desk, Gene asked

'So when will you be ready to listen to what we've got then share your findings? Will an hour be ok?'

'That should be more then enough time sir.' Vicky replied

Gene nodded and walked back to his office, leaving them to their own devices.

'Ey Chris' Ray whispered while prodding Chris to get his attention.

'What?' he replied

'What do you think of that Vicky bird then?'

'I dunno cant really say owt about her figure cuz of the uniform, but she's a feisty one that's for sure!'

'I know you can tell who's the boss between them two! I bet he's a right poof.'

Ray and Chris sniggered as they turned back to the magazines they were reading before.

* * *

'Right' Alex said wheeling out the white board and getting everybody's attention 'we have a male, early 40s kidnapped three days ago in the middle of the day with no witnesses and no ransom note.' She wrote down every relevant point as she spoke for a visual aid to the group that had gathered around her.

'What else do we have? Chris?'

'Erm… well he's married with a daughter. Works as delivery driver for a local firm, boss says he had no problems with him and he was liked by his fellow workers.'

'Right' Alex quickly jotted down what he said before continuing 'Ray you took the witness statements what did they say?'

'Nothing much, as it wasn't a main road there wasn't many people around to see anything. Just that one woman said she saw a black car pulling up beside his van and two people got out.' He said nonchalantly as he flicked ash from his cigarette into the nearby ashtray.

'Did she say what the people looked like?'

'She thought that it was a man and a woman, both wearing black.'

'What about the van?'

'Report came back from forensics, the van was clean.' Shaz explained

After finishing writing up the notes, Alex turned to Steve and Vicky.

'Does any of this sound familiar to you?'

'Yes ma'am, just one question. What was his relationship with his daughter?' Steve replied

'You mean was he shagging her?' Gene interrupted with a face like he'd just licked a lemon.

'No sir, I mean was he overprotective of her at all?'

Everyone directed their sights at Ray now waiting for the answer whilst he double checked a witness statement.

'Yeah, his neighbour says he was severely overprotective of her. Said that she'd hear arguments at all hours, he'd want to know where she'd been and with who and if she was late he'd hit the roof.'

Gene turned to Vicky and Ste.

'Care to share your all important wisdom now or are you going to continue to sit there like a pair of poofters in a free-for-all brothel?'

They hesitantly got up carrying their notes and Vicky looked at Steve expectantly but rolled her eyes when he wouldn't speak.

'Last year we had three men disappear in the middle of the day, what connected them was that they all had low skilled working class jobs, all taken by a supposed man and woman who were both wearing black, driving a black car. They were all severely overprotective of their daughters and two of the fathers were abusive to their believe they picked their victims by trial and error' their confused faces spurred her on. 'The male would go around and make a pass at girls, in front of who they assumed was their father. If they get a severe reaction from him then they stalk the family; gaining information on them, their routine, where he goes, who with and when. How overprotective he is of his daughter; where she goes; who she's allowed to talk to and hang around with and what she's not allowed to do.'

'What happened to the fathers?'

'Their bodies were found a few days later, severely cut and bruised almost to the point of disfigurement.'

'So why weren't they caught?' Gene asked impatiently.

'Unfortunately, there was a leak within our department and so they fled before we could catch them.' Steve said finally gaining the courage.

Gene grunted but said nothing further.

'Well, as far as I can see it' Alex chirped up 'there's only one way we are going to catch these guys.'

'And what's that miss high-and-mighty?' Gene almost barked

'Someone going undercover.'


	3. Kinky Stuff

**A/N - Just a short one this time, I'll make it up to you with a longer chap next time. **

Everyone waited to see what the Guv's reaction would be, they could suddenly feel a whole amount of tension build; even Steve and Vicky felt awkward and they didn't know about the Guv's explosive arguments with his DI.

Gene silently stood up and walked into his office shutting his door behind him. Alex sighed and followed him in, everyone suddenly found something to do to make it look like they weren't listening in.

'Gene' she sighed 'I know you don't want to consider it an option but I think it's the only way we're going to …..'

'I know bolls, I was thinking the same myself. Great minds eh?'

His interruption had totally wrong footed her and it took her a few seconds to form a coherent sentence.

'So who do you think would be best for the job?'

'As the father? I think there's only one man for the job.' She smirked trying to gain eye contact to put her point across.

He sighed and rubbed his face.

'What about the daughter?'

'Well, what about Lewis?'

'PC Lewis Jones?' he shrieked 'Bolls he's a 30 something skinny runt of a man, I doubt even the stupidest of criminals would think he could pass as a convincing girl. And I don't know what kinky stuff your into, but I don't wanna see him dressed up like a woman!' he shuddered

'Not him!' she hissed 'WPC Lewis, I've only known her for a few hours but from what I've seen she does have a few of your personal characteristics. She also does look a tiny bit like you, even more so if she dyed her hair blonde.'

He studied Vicky for a moment while her words sank in. It was true she did look a bit like him; hell, if he had been in Birmingham he would have suspicions that she _was_ his daughter.

He moved over to the door and pulled it open.

'WPC Lewis' he grunted and nodded for her to come into the office when she looked at him. All eyes were on her now as she walked from one end of the room to his office.

She silently closed the door as she walked in and stood in front of the two senior officers. She reminded Gene of a child being called into the head teacher's office, and he resisted the urge to smile at the thought.

'The bastards that are doing this … have you seen them?'

'Only from profile but I'm sure I could recognise them sir.' She answered grasping her hands behind her back, feeling more comfortable after realising she wasn't in trouble.

'Have they seen your face?' Alex queried, feeling that they could fall at the last hurdle if they have seen her.

'No ma'am, they ran past me and was too busy checking behind themselves to notice a group of us come from the side.' Alex smiled, reassured that they could still go ahead with the plan.

'Right…well how would you feel about going undercover?'

Vicky stared wide eyed for a moment, before realising she was doing a pretty good impression of a fish and snapped out of it.

'Err… yeah sir that would - well that would be great sir.' She beamed at them. 'So who'll be my 'dad'?'

She flicked her gaze between the two officers and noticed that Gene was getting uncomfortable.

'Err that'll be me.' Gene spoke whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

Vicky looked at him then, really looked at him, analysing if he could pass as her father. She was really making Gene uncomfortable with how hard she was staring at him.

'Yeah ok sir' she smiled and nodded at him.

He nodded in return and moved passed them to open the door, ushering them out.

'Right you lazy arseholes! It's time to do some work. My very good self and this here WPC are going undercover – as father and daughter.' At the end of this sentence the whole of CID went silent; the only noise heard was Ray spluttering out cigarette smoke.

'What? You're gonna pretend that you have a daughter? And make it realistic?' Ray sneered

'Yeah we are DS Carling! There are criminals out there abducting and murdering people. Would you prefer us to do nothing and let it continue?' if Ray's face was anything to go by, then he obviously had changed his mind about the two of them.

'Right now that your all on side; Shaz I want you to go with WPC Lewis, get her some new clothes - the kind that'll make her look like a nun, and get her a place in college or something.' He said walking over, taking out his wallet and handing her a wad of cash. 'Ray and Chris we're gonna need a flat or a house – make sure it has two bedrooms you halfwits. PC Middleton, I want you to work with bolls here; I need a plan of action, I need meeting places and times saying who's coming. Information must be passed between us to make sure this works out.' _And don't you dare even consider hitting on her! _He silently threatened.

'What about you Guv?' Chris asked

'Me? I'm going job hunting.' He looked around the room at everyone. 'Well, what are you waiting for? The sooner we sort everything out, the sooner we can go undercover and catch these bastards! So come one, SHIFT YOUR ARSES!'

He walked back into his office to read the job pages in his newspaper; leaving a mass of work related chaos behind him.


	4. Three Different Jobs To Do

**A/N - Hey guys, slowly getting there. Here's chap num 4, please review and tell me what you think.**

As Chris and Ray waited for a pool car, Shaz and Vicky passed them by and Ray watched their retreating backs.

'Ey Chris do you think they can pull this off?'

'Pull what off?'

'This undercover operation you div'

'Oh I dunno I hope so, these scum need catching'

Ray nodded in agreement and then turned to an approaching Viv who was holding a set of car keys.

'Here you are Ray, You know which car it is'

'Cheers Skip' he said as they started walking away.

Emerging into the police car park, they headed for the car, unlocked it and got in.

'Right I know exactly where to go to get what we need' Ray said to Chris; a mischievous smirk covering his face, before driving off to their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaz and Vicky were trawling the shops looking for clothes to fit the description Gene had given them.

'So err what's the dynamic within your CID?' Vicky asked

'Well me and Chris are dating' she beamed 'almost two years now. Chris's best mate is Ray – be careful around him he'll try it on with anyone given half the chance, except for ma'am but I spose that's the guv's doing really'

'Guv?' Vicky interrupted

'You know, DCI Hunt' she clarified 'what do you call your guv back home then?

'Well we call him sir, always have done really; he kind of demands that we call him 'sir' and that we have to hang off his every word, so we just do. Anyway, you said about Ray not hitting on ma'am was sir's fault?' she asked as they went into another shop.

'Oh yeah well, when she first arrived they fought like cat and dog and their arguments were explosive; well they still are but, I dunno, something's changed in the way they act towards each other. I can't exactly put my finger on it but it's there.' She said as they scanned each rail of clothes, picking out odd pieces of clothing and hanging them over her arm. 'They think I don't notice but I do. You'll see what I mean tonight when we all go to Luigi's after work' She smiled 'Right where's the changing rooms in this place?' she asked as they scanned the shop.

Walking out half an hour later their arms laden with bags they started walking towards the nearest taxi.

'Shaz hang on there's one last thing I need to buy, do you mind if we just pop in here?'

Shaz looked up at the building before answering 'Err yeah sure what do you need from here though?'

'You'll see in a minute but I need your help in deciding which one I need' she teased

And with that they walked into the high street pharmacy.

* * *

Alex and Steve were almost done; it had taken them almost two hours to come up with it, and it was only a basic first draft. There was still the house address to be finalised; this meant that they couldn't set a definite answer to what pub the meets will be at. Plus the fact that no-one was back yet, so they couldn't confirm that they could definitely make it. Frustrated could not even cover what Alex was feeling right now.

'Right, that's it' Alex said throwing down her pen 'we can't do anything else until everyone gets back; so we may as well relax for a bit, do you want a cup of tea or coffee Steve?'

'Urm you can call me Ste ma'am; everyone does. And yes please tea, milk no sugar.'

Alex smiled and stood up, walking towards the kitchenette to make the drinks. After looking around to check no-one was around to hear what he was about to say, Steve followed her in.

'Err ma'am' he quietly said 'can I talk to you for a second?'

'Yeah sure Ste.' Alex smiled at using his nickname and poured water into the mugs 'What can I help you with?'

'Well you know this case, will Vicky, well, will she be safe?' he suddenly found his shoes of upmost importance.

Alex smiled at the young man before her, she had an inkling about why he was asking but thought it better to reassure him before asking him why he needed reassuring.

'Yeah of course she will be. The guv wouldn't have asked her if he didn't think she could handle it. Plus, like I was told when I arrived here, being with the guv is the safest place to be.' She smiled and patted his arm and he perked up at this information.

'You have feelings for her don't you?' she gently asked.

He nodded and said 'Yeah but I don't think she feels the same way. I mean I'm 27 so she's a few years younger then me and we're total opposites but… I dunno there's just something about her.' He smiled which Alex returned, all the while thinking of how in some ways that statement also applied to her.

'So come on then' she spoke as she handed his cup to him 'whilst we're waiting you can tell me what you like about her.' She smiled before walking back to her desk; he followed her thinking about what he could say to her about his fellow officer. However, before he could say anything; Ray and Chris walked back into CID and then knocked on the guv's door.

'Yeah' he called

Ray opened the door and walked in with Chris hot on his heels 'Guv, we've got a house for the operation; just like you wanted.'

'How the hell did you get it that fast Raymondo?'

'Well I know the bird who works there. I know her very personally if you know what I mean.' He smirked then faced Chris 'great pair she had.' He said using his hands to emphasise his point.

'Ray now is not the time for your sordid little stories.' Alex interrupted 'I need you and Chris to come over here for a second please'

'Why?' he asked suspiciously

'Because I need to check with you that you both can attend these meetings with the guv when he's undercover!' she half-shouted. They were about to walk over when Gene interrupted them.

'No time for that Bollinger Knickers, it's knocking off time. Come on I may let you buy me a drink if you're lucky.' And with that he grabbed his coat and stormed out, familiar pout on his face. Ray turned to Alex shrugged and followed Gene, Alex sighed and put on her white leather jacket then turning to Chris she asked him if he was coming as well.

'But what about Shaz boss err ma'am? She's still shopping with Vicky.'

'Well why don't you leave her a note Chris, to let her know where we've gone?'

Chris rushed to get a pen and some paper; scribbled a note and on their way out, stuck it on the door to CID.


	5. Letters And Lovers?

**So last night I couldn't sleep and I couldn't stop typing and I got two chapters done. I know this is taking a while to get going but it's just the way the story is taking me. Thanks to everyone for keeping with it and please don't forget to review.**

Walking into CID after their shopping trip, Shaz and Vicky felt a bit disappointed to find it empty. They placed all the bags on the floor up the corner except for putting the pharmacy one into Vicky's handbag, and it wasn't long before Shaz found the note that Chris had left for her.

Shaz,

Gone to Luigi's

I'll save you a chair and get you a drink

Don't leave me too long

Chris

Xx

'Come on then' Shaz turned to Vicky 'it's time to get drunk' she smiled and waited for her to catch up before walking out towards Luigi's.

* * *

Steve sat nervously alone at the bar; it wasn't that he didn't want to fit in with the rest of them; it was that after talking to Alex he needed to speak to Vicky, particularly before she went undercover and he was trying to gain the courage and think what to say to her. He didn't have long to gain much courage as he could hear her laughter from where he was sat. All of the noise the Fenchurch lot was making and he could hear only her; that had to mean something didn't it?

Still reeling from what Shaz just said, Vicky followed her into the mass of bodies that were crowded into the small Italian restaurant and sat down next to Chris with Shaz upon his lap. She noticed Steve looking a little lost and nervous so she gave him an encouraging smile and a little wave, the silent question of if he was coming over to join them in her eyes. He nodded and smiled then gestured to the bar to see if she wanted a drink. After laughing at her over-enthusiastic nodding; he picked up the two glasses and made his way to the table, managing to grab the last available chair which just happened to be the one opposite hers. He placed her glass in front of her - her usual, he'd memorised it since the first time she'd had a drink with him, and took a drink of his own. Regretful for the fact he couldn't get her on her own – yet.

After an hour of non-stop drinking, talking and general merriment; Shaz caught Vicky's eye and nodded at the far corner. Vicky turned and then with wide eyes and an even wider mouth, turned back to face Shaz.

'Are they always like that?' she questioned

'Yeah I told you didn't I?' Shaz giggled

Vicky nudged Steve and pointed towards the corner, he turned to see Alex leaning over the table with her head held up by one of her hands whilst the other was playing with the rim of her wine glass; and Gene had his face as close as possible to hers without touching, almost mirroring her position. They were laughing, joking and completely oblivious to their audience as they continued their obviously intimate conversation.

'Are they dating?' Steve shockingly asked

'The guv doesn't DO dating' Ray scoffed 'he just wants to get in her knickers is all, and she obviously isn't putting out. Don't understand why he won't give up.' He shook his head and turned away, disgusted at the subject of 'dating' the conversation had turned to.

Shaz glared at his back, but deciding on not saying anything, she stood up to get a round of drinks in and asked Vicky to accompany her to help her carry them back.

Standing around waiting for Luigi to finish with another customer, Vicky turned and leant her back against the bar. It was then that Gene once again nodded her to come over. As she approached, she wondered if she would tire of being summoned and sighed at the thought of what she would have to do during this undercover operation.

'Sir?' she asked once she reached him and immediately wafted the smoke from his cigarette away from her face, making Alex smile to her self.

'I want you in early tomorrow. I'm planning on us starting the operation in the afternoon, so we need to get sorted as soon as.'

'Ok sir, I'll just say goodbye to everyone and head over to CID to get my bags then I'll go to the hotel to get organised.'

As she started to walk away Gene grabbed her wrist and she spun around to face him.

'You don't need to leave now.'

'It's ok sir, if I leave now I can get a cheap taxi – its fine really.' She smiled reassuringly at him.

Gene sighed and turned to face Alex, seeing in her face that she already knew what he was about to suggest.

'Stay a few more hours and I'll drop you and lover boy over there off at your hotel and you can keep all of your stuff in CID overnight until we need it. There's no bloody point in taking it to the hotel to bring it back again!'

'Oh ok thank you sir' and with that she scuttled back over to the bar to help Shaz. Gene turned back to Alex, saw her grinning and shook his head.

'Not a word bolly, not a bloody word.'

* * *

Half carrying and half dragging an inebriated Steve from the Quattro to the hotel lifts on her own; because Gene Hunt does not 'carry sissy nancy boys who can't be man enough to handle their drink', Vicky realised all too late that she didn't know what room number Ste was occupying. So she did the only thing she could do, she dragged him up to her room, dropped him in the single armchair and covered him with a spare blanket. She then opened her handbag to retrieve the pharmacy bag and took the box out from within it, carrying it to the bathroom and sat on the toilet to read the instructions.

* * *

Alex swirled the wine in her glass as she sat thinking. She couldn't believe that Gene had offered to drive both Vicky and Steve to the hotel; it was so out of character for him, it made her smile at the thought of what else is hidden under the tough man façade he projects and if she would ever get a chance to see that side of him. She stole a glance at the clock, it had been half hour since he'd driven them to the hotel and he obviously wasn't coming back. She downed the rest of her wine and made her way to her flat to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

After walking into Luigi's and seeing that everyone had left; Gene had ordered a quick drink, which he proceeded to down in one, and walked towards Alex's flat. After knocking and shouting the obligatory 'Open up! Police!' Gene waited and waited; until he could finally hear shuffling about. The door sprung open to reveal a sleepy eyed Alex dressed only in her dressing gown.

'You got some poncy twat in here bolls?' Gene asked, desperately trying to keep his eyes on her face but failing when the gown started to slip off her shoulder.

'No Gene' she sighed 'I'm not the tart you think I am you know.'

'Hmmph I bet you are bolls, if the way you're shoving your tits in my face is anything to go by.'

Whilst she was distracted by pulling her dressing gown tighter around herself; Gene stalked into her living room and proceeded to sprawl himself across her sofa.

'Oh do come in Gene.' She replied sarcastically 'and while your at it, why don't you make yourself comfortable?' she added when she noticed how he had placed himself within her living room.

'Thanks, I will do. Look bolls, I'm not gonna pussyfoot about. You have some knowledge that you are going to share with me whether you like it or not.'

She was definitely confused now; all information she had on the case, she had shared with Gene and the rest of CID.

Her perplexed facial expression spurred him on and he sat up properly so she could sit down next him.

'I don't have any kids bolls, I want you to tell me what I should be like. I'm fucked if I know how to act like a dad, especially an overprotective one.'

She smiled to herself then; fully understanding what was going on. This is his way of asking for advice, he would never say he'd need something – it would make him seem weak.

'Well, you know how you drove Vicky and Ste home earlier? It's actions like that, just act like she's the most precious thing in the world but at the same time mix that with your own brash, controlling, need-to-know-everything personality and you should be fine.'

He hung his head and nodded, but she could tell that he didn't fully mean it.

Finally lifting his head to look at her, he replied.

'Bolls, gimme some more detail.'

'Well, a parent wants what's best for their child, but an overprotective one will constantly try to control them. You're going to need act as if Vicky needs to tell you where she is going, who with and what time she will be back. If any guys come near her you are going to have to get all menacing and scare them off as quickly as possible because no way would an overprotective parent allow their daughter to have a boyfriend. Also when you are in public, you have to make a spectacle of making any and all decisions for her. When you two are in public, she will basically be dependant on you to say what she can do.'

He nodded again and she could tell that he fully understood what he had to do. He then suddenly got up and headed into her kitchen, where he then decided to rummage in her cupboards. Wondering what he was doing, Alex followed him.

'Gene, what the hell do you think you are…' She was interrupted by a bottle being thrust in her face.

'Come on bolls, I need to get pissed.' He spoke as he stalked past her and flopped back onto the sofa. He then poured a measure of vodka into each of the glasses and held one out for her. Which she gratefully took, consolidating herself with the fact that she may not see him for a few days so she might as well make the most of it.


	6. The Blonde Woman

**I originally uploaded both chapter 5 and 6 together as i had written them in one go, but then people were leaving out chapter 5 and i was like 'hey chapter 5 needs some loving too' so I took this chapter down and I'm reuploading it again now. Sorry for the confusion :)**

Steve woke to the sensation of being shaken, quite forcefully, and hearing his name sternly spoken repetitively. He opened his bleary eyes to see a woman stood in front of him.

'Oh good your finally awake. I have to go in early and I wanted to make sure you were awake before I left.'

'Time'sit?' He asked before stretching and finding out that due to sleeping in a chair all night, he'd now got a stiff neck.

'It's almost eight. God your breath don't half stink; maybe next time you shouldn't try to match the rest of the guys drink for drink ey?' she said as she stood up and gathered her things. 'Look, I've gotta go but I'll see you later yeah?'

He nodded and with that she left. Steve stood up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes; the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his room.

Where the hell am I and what did I do last night? He asked himself whilst heading to the bathroom to get ready for the new day.

* * *

Walking into CID, Ste made a bee-line straight to his shared desk and sat down. He put his head in his hands and racked his brain to see what he had done last night.

Well, I woke up in a chair and fully clothed; so I didn't have sex. But who the hell was that woman who woke me up this morning?'

His thoughts were interrupted by a cup of tea being placed on the desk; he looked up to see Alex slightly smiling at him.

'God Ste, you look as rough as I feel.'

'I woke up in a random woman's hotel room and I didn't have time to find my own room to have a shower and get changed.'

'You didn't recognise her at all?'

'Well I had just woken up and I am hung over.'

'So you don't remember Vicky practically carrying you out of Luigi's then?'

Ste's face paled, he hoped he hadn't said something to her that would have embarrassed himself.

Just then Ray walked into CID with Chris in tow; who then went to stand next to Shaz, as she sat typing at her desk.

'Hey hey here he is, fish boy!'

'Fish boy?' Chris questioned

'Yeah cuz he drank like a bloody fish! Well tried to any way.' Ray chuckled, and then noticed what Ste was wearing. 'Ey up. Your wearing what you wore yesterday aren't you? Did you get lucky with that Vicky?' he made a show of looking round the room for her. 'So come on where is she? All shagged out so you had to leave her in bed?' he smirked.

'Ray, never knew you were one for checking out men's clothing – got something to tell us have you?' Alex smirked, instantly diffusing Ray's gleeful mood. 'No, actually that is a good question, where IS Vicky? Wasn't she meant to be in early today?'

'Dunno boss err ma'am why don't you ask the guv? You'll have to wait though; he's got a blonde woman in there with him.'

On hearing this, Ray shot up to see if he could get a glimpse of her and see if she was 'shag-worthy', but the only thing he could see was the back of her head so he sat back down and lit up a cigarette.

* * *

Gene's eye was caught by the commotion outside his office and so decided it was time to get this show on the road. He exited his office and stood to one side to allow the other person out.

He smirked at their reactions once they recognised who it was. Chris stared at her until an elbow from Shaz made him look at the floor in embarrassment, Alex smiled encouragingly at her and Ray looked her up and down whilst blowing out his cheeks appreciatively. Ste, however, had the funniest reaction and Gene wished he had a camera; he had stood up and was now gawping at her almost to the point of dribbling. _So maybe it's not bolly you're after._

He turned around to look at her; she had flat ballerina pumps on with black leggings paired with an oversized jumper that had a belt round the waist to show off her hourglass figure. Yeah, she had a great body _and_ she was twenty and maybe he would have made a pass at her, if he didn't have to pretend to be her father. That would just open up a whole range of issues that he didn't want to even consider going into.

Vicky nervously stepped forward and cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention.

'So err what do you think? I did it because I thought that if I was playing his daughter I couldn't exactly go around with auburn hair when my 'dad's' is sandy blonde. So I got Shaz to help me find the right colour when we went clothes shopping yesterday.' She picked up a few strands of her shoulder length blonde hair and inspected it so she didn't have to look at them staring at her.

'Right, let's stop the bloody mother's meeting and get on with some work now that we are all here. Ray, you got us the house, where is it?' Gene stepped forward and broke the spell.

'It's on Abbey Road, just under a mile from where the last bloke was kidnapped.'

'Nearest pub?'

'Round the corner guv.'

'Brilliant, looks like I know where to spend my weekends then.' Gene spoke rubbing his hands together excitedly.

'Err yeah about that Guv.' Alex interrupted 'what_ will _you be doing during the week?'

'Well bolls, I'll be working at the mechanics a few streets away. There's a bloke who works there that owed me a favour, so I used my powers of persuasion on him to get him to accept.'

Alex shook her head and headed to her desk to pick up her notes, secretly getting hot under the collar at the thought of Gene dressed as a mechanic, covered in oil.

'Assuming that everyone can attend, Ste and I have arranged three days which we will meet. Monday and Wednesday you will meet on your own but on Friday Vicky will attend; as if you were going out for a 'family drink'. On Monday, you'll be meeting Ray for a darts night, Wednesday will be me and on Friday you'll see Ste, Shaz and Chris. Is that ok with everyone?'

Everyone nodded in agreement as Gene turned to Vicky.

'I've already briefed you on what will be expected of you, so what will you be doing during the day when I'm working my arse off?'

'Well I couldn't get into college because I didn't know what last name we were using or any other information, so I'll guess I'll just stay at home and do housework. Got no choice really.'

'Talking of that' Ray interrupted 'I've already given the estate agents a name; had to really otherwise they wouldn't have given me the keys.' He smirked, dragging it out as long as possible for his own entertainment.

'Well, what is it?' Gene snapped

'Yours.' He smirked nodding at Alex as the telephone in Gene's office starting ringing.

'Mine?' she asked frowning

'Yeah, told them the house was for Gene Drake and his daughter.' He laughed as Gene went to answer his phone.

Ray was still laughing when Gene walked out of his office.

'Right, come on get your coats.'

'Why guv? Knocking off time is not for a good few hours yet, we've only just got here.' Chris questioned

'I know dipshit! A body has been found, so if you'll be so kind as to hurry up then maybe knocking off time will get here just a little bit quicker!' Gene shouted before skulking out, followed by Alex and Ray with Chris traipsing behind.

Vicky walked over to her desk and picked up the phone; constantly trying to ignore the fact that even though his mouth was now closed; Ste was still staring at her. It wasn't unwelcome, just a bit off-putting.

She dialled the number and waited for him to answer.

'DCI Ken Foster.'

'Sir it's WPC Lewis here, I was ringing to let you know of our progress.'

'Go ahead.'

'Well Sir, we've established that they are the same people behind our open cases, and we've come up with a plan on how to catch them. DCI Hunt and I will go undercover as father and daughter and try to lure them out.'

Ste had finally stopped staring and was now sat back down at the desk and casually flicking through random sheets of paper, waiting for her to finish her phone conversation. He looked up when Vicky pulled the receiver away from her ear and, if he listened carefully, he could hear DCI Foster shouting down the phone. He then watched as she apologised to him and then placed the receiver down onto the phone cradle.

'He's not too pleased about what's happening then?' he sarcastically asked.

'Not particularly. He wanted to know why it hadn't been run by him in the first place.' She sighed

'Oh well there's nothing he can do now.' He shrugged 'Listen, erm I just wanted to say that you look stunning today and that I wanted to wish you good luck. I mean I know that you're not going for a couple of hours, but I didn't think I'd have the chance to say it later what with everyone being around.' He blushed and looked away, so he didn't see her throw a dazzling smile his way.

A few hours later, Ray and Chris sauntered back into CID profusely smoking to displace the feelings of nausea caused by seeing the state the body was in. Before they could get to their seats however, they were approached by Vicky.

'Where's DI Drake?'

'Out in reception with the guv.' Chris answered, whilst Ray was busy looking at her arse and thinking of what smutty things he could do to her.

She smiled in gratitude to Chris and gave a glare to Ray then walked off heading towards reception.

'If only she wasn't going undercover tonight, I'd so get into her knickers.' Ray smirked 'Oh well, I'll just have to wait.'

On hearing this, Shaz stopped placing letters into the pigeon holes and turned to him.

'Ray, you're not God's gift to women you know? Not _every_ woman wants to shag you!' she then stomped off back to her desk and Ray shot a dirty look at her retreating back.

Vicky was halfway down the corridor, when she saw that Gene and Alex were walking towards her, so she stood and waited for them to approach her.

'Gene, I'm just saying that you need to be careful. You saw what they did to him!' Alex tried to warn him, but Gene wasn't listening to her.

'Yes I did bolls, and when you become my mother I'll let you know!' he snapped back at her.

Vicky was feeling a bit apprehensive about interrupting them now, but was spared when Alex spoke to her first.

'Yes Vicky?' they continued to walk towards CID and Vicky had to double her pace to keep up with them.

'Erm you had a phone call whilst you were out – a Mr Evan White. He said that he wanted to know if you fancied meeting up sometime.'

'Whatever you do in your own time bolls, should be left till then. Not during work hours.' Gene turned and scowled at Alex, all the while thinking: _lucky bastard, good job I didn't make a move though. Although, if I did maybe she would have left that poncy wanker; he could never live up to the Gene Genie._

Alex blushed and after seeing Gene's face, felt the need to indirectly reassure him.

'Thanks Vicky, but I doubt I'll ring him. We're not even dating, so I don't know where this has all come from.'

Gene instantly felt better and the three of them walked into CID in silence.

'Ey up, the Drakes are here!' Ray shouted and the rest of CID responded with muffled laughter and hidden smirks.

Alex blushed as she sat at her desk and Gene threw a threatening glance at him.

'Right you lazy buggers, the body that was found is our missing father. Name is Alfred Evans, body was only just identifiable. I want to know how he died and how long he's been dead. Any and all information must be passed onto the person doing the next meet as Vicky and my very good self will be going undercover. Effective, immediately. Vicky, get your stuff and we'll go.'

As Vicky struggled to carry all of her bags towards the door, Shaz spoke and so stopped her from going any further.

'Guv, where's your stuff?'

'It's in the boot of the Quattro, why Granger?'

'You _do _know that you can't take that car anywhere whilst you're undercover. It'll give you away.' She smirked

_Dammit, she's got a point _he thought.

'Right, well I'll park it in the police car park, it'll be safe there. And I'm keeping the keys, no other bastard but me drives my motor. If it has a single scratch on it or it has been moved in any way, then the person responsible will be hung from the ceiling by their genitals, comprende?'

'Yes Guv.' They chorused.

He nodded and led Vicky out towards the front desk to get some car keys off Viv before setting off towards the house.

**A/N - I don't know if you could ever buy hair dye from a pharmacy, but for the purpose of the story you could.**


	7. Day One

**Hey, ****not too sure about the start of this chapter but ****no matter and sorry about the delay. I've decided that the next few chapters shall be snapshots, mainly because I doubt I'll have enough 'creative juices' to do each and every single day. Care to review? I'll love you muchly.  
**

Pulling onto the drive of the house, Vicky was impressed. It had a small front garden, consisting of a few bushes and an over hanging tree surrounded by green grass, the house was made of a beautiful Victorian red brick and had big bay windows, that allowed lots of sunlight in.

Walking into the house, Vicky became speechless. There was a large living room; an open plan kitchen/dining room, which led out to a large garden and a decent sized downstairs bathroom. Upstairs there were two bedrooms; one was a large master bedroom with an ensuite and the other was a smaller, but still spacious, double room. Each room was fully furnished, making the house look less like a family home and more like a show home.

'This place is amazing!' Vicky exclaimed

'A house is just a house Vic.'

If Vicky noticed Gene shortening her name, she didn't mention anything. She ran upstairs and placed her bags in the smaller bedroom, taking her time to examine her room.

Meanwhile, Gene was rummaging around in the cupboards, seeing if there was something that he could consume. When he finished searching and couldn't find anything, he went and sat down in the living room and took out his hip flask to swig from whilst he waited for Vicky to come back downstairs.

If he listened carefully, he could hear her looking in every nook and cranny in her room. _Typical bloody woman, needing to bloody well know the ins and outs of a duck's arsehole._

* * *

Vicky came bounding down the stairs; satisfied with what she found in her bedroom, she joined Gene on the sofa, feeling a tiny bit uncomfortable and nervous at having to sit in such close proximity with a man she only knew for 2 days. Who also happened to be her senior officer. She scanned her eyes around the room and they landed on the television. She was about to lean over to reach for the remote on the table in front of them, when Gene spoke.

'There's no food.'

'Oh. Well it looks like we're going to have to go shopping then.'

Gene scoffed 'I don't do girly sissy shopping.'

'Well you have two choices. Either you can starve, or you can come with and get food.' She turned to face him and seeing his face, added 'look all you have to do is push the trolley and pay.' She smirked, she could tell that she was pushing it but they _did_ need food if they were to do this.

'Fine, but if I am to come with then I'm only pushing the dam trolley _and_ I'm going nowhere near the part where they have the _ladies things_.'

'Great' she grinned; she knew that from now on she'd totally be able to work him like she did her own dad. As she was getting up, she noticed what was on the floor by his feet. 'Is that all your stuff?' she asked pointing to the solitary bag.

He turned to look at it then nodded.

'You do realise that we could be here indefinitely don't you?' he nodded again 'well that's not going to be enough clothes, what are you going to do? Wash and wear daily? Oh no wait, you won't be doing anything as _girly_ as that will you? You'll make me do it!'

He pouted and reached into his jacket for a cigarette. 'Oh shut up! If it'll make you happy then I'll call someone to get me some. Happy now?'

'Very' she nodded as they left the house.

Hours later, when the kitchen was fully stocked up and the house felt more comforting; Vicky was sat in the armchair trying to ignore the noises emanating from the man next to her. It was Gene, he was sprawled out on the sofa fast asleep with the newspaper folded out on his stomach, and he was snoring. Loudly.

Vicky slammed her book closed; she'd have plenty of time to read it when she's not doing housework in the following god knows how long they would be here. She scanned the room for some inspiration as to what she could do. Nope, nothing. She couldn't exactly leave the house; she wouldn't know where to go. She sighed; if there was nothing else left to do, she might as well start on some housework. _This is going to be a long operation._

* * *

Alex was bored, so very bored. She was sat at _their_ table alone. It just wasn't the same. She couldn't go and talk to Shaz like she normally would because Shaz was sat over in the corner with Chris, and she definitely didn't feel like playing gooseberry. There was Ray and the rest of CID, but she would rather chew her own arm off then have to sit there and listen to one of his many stories about this 'bird' he pulled and what they did or didn't do. She was just getting up to leave, when Viv came over to her.

'Ah ma'am, the guv phoned me earlier. Said that Vicky was going on at him for having only one bag of clothes or something.' He handed her a piece of paper and a key 'fancy going?' he smirked knowingly as she almost snatched the key and paper from him and all but sprinted out of Luigi's.

Alex jumped in the first taxi that would stop and read the address on the piece of paper.

The taxi driver announced that they had arrived and Alex asked him to wait, she'd only be a few minutes.

She was surprised to find that Gene lived in a house, she saw him more of a flat man herself. _Mind you, he's a lion and a lion does need a big enclosure. Even Manc lions. _

She hastily put the key in the lock and opened the door. Walking into the front room she noticed that there were empty takeaway cartons and dirty glasses across the coffee table, she quickly picked them up and put them away in the kitchen. She then ran upstairs; hastily scanning every room she came across on the way to his room. On entering, she flung open his wardrobe and grabbed any clothes that she thought were suitable for his father role and threw them into two bags. She smiled at the thought of Gene Hunt having to be a daddy. _He would have made a good dad, if he was given the chance. _She then ran back downstairs; made sure the door was locked and then jumped into the waiting taxi. Giving him the address, she sat back and watched as his house disappeared from her sights.

* * *

Vicky had just finished the washing up when there was a knock at the door. She dried her hands and went to answer it, checking that Gene was asleep as she passed.

She opened the door to find a red faced and slightly out of breath Alex. She stepped aside to let her in and after closing the door turned to face her.

'Ma'am, what are you doing here?'

Alex lifted up the bags in answer and handed them over to Vicky. As Vicky ran upstairs to place them in Gene's room, Alex walked over towards the snoring man on the sofa and sat on the arm taking immense pleasure in seeing him so carefree. Her hand itched to sweep the hair from out of his eyes, and was just reaching down to do so when she noticed a bright blue eye was watching her every move.

'Bolls what the hell do you think you're playing at?'

Alex moved to the other end of the room in a heartbeat. How could she not notice that he had stopped snoring?

'I err I bought you some more clothes'

'You went into my house?' he growled

'Well yeah. I had to.'

'Did you look through my underwear whilst you were at it?'

'No' she scoffed hoping that she wasn't giving herself away by blushing

'Shame, meant I got an excuse to look at yours then.' He pouted and sat up, giving Alex the smallest glimpse of his chest.

'Well I err best be going got a lot to do tomorrow.'

'It's Saturday tomorrow, what the hell could you be doing?'

'I err stuff.' She awkwardly came up with before rushing out the house and heading back to her flat.

Vicky came down the stairs to find Gene giving a confused glance at the front door.

'That's a front door, it allows us to get into the house but keep unwanted people out.' She sarcastically remarked, to which she received a glare from Gene for her trouble.

'Right' he clapped his hands 'I'm hungry, what are gonna cook up for me?' he watched with a smirk on his face as she muttered under her breath whilst walking towards the kitchen. _I could get used to this _he gloated.


	8. Day Four

**Bit of a short one this time, but it does give you a glimpse into the depravity that my mind comes up with, and what could be in store for a certain character. Plus, I don't exactly know when my next update will be – I have a tonne of coursework to do and very little time to do it in. I shall try my hardest though. If you review? **

It was Monday and Gene's first day working at the mechanics. A fact that Vicky was so glad of. They had spent all weekend in each other's company, slowly irritating one another until they burst. And burst they did. They had an explosive argument that came about from nothing major at all. Vicky argued that Gene did absolutely nothing around the house and that he just demanded that he be waited on. Gene retorted back that Vicky had been following him around like a shadow every time he stepped foot into the house. It ended with Vicky feeling upset and angry, locking herself away in her room to be away from him, whilst Gene stormed out and not returning until midnight smelling like a brewery and talking absolute gibberish.

She'd managed to avoid him all weekend, until he came back from work for the day at half 6. Covered in oil, mixed in with a glow of sweat. He headed straight towards his room, had a shower and got changed. She'd asked him if he wanted anything to eat and he'd mumbled that he was running late for the meeting with Ray at the pub. Then he just left again without saying anything else. Leaving her sat on the sofa silently looking at the front door.

That was four hours ago, and Vicky was waiting for him to return so she could find out what was happening back at CID. She was flicking through the four channels to stop her from clockwatching and to take her mind off the fact that she was starting to miss a certain someone. There was nothing left for her to do. Ever since their argument, Gene had been a lot more considerate towards her and wasn't demanding that she do all of the cooking and cleaning - just the majority of it.

She just turned the tv off, stood up and was about to give up and go to bed when Gene came through the door, looking paler then usual and sat down on the sofa.

'So? What's the news from the station?' she eagerly asked

Gene took a deep breath to study his nerves and to distract himself from what exactly he had gotten himself into.

'They got the cause of death of Alfred.'

'And?' she asked impatiently

He took a deep breath before continuing. 'They said he was chained to a wall, starved and dehydrated. He was battered black and blue – three broken ribs, a broken leg and a fractured cheekbone. His face was also severely swollen.' He ran his hand through his hair 'They could only just identify him.'

'So how did he die?' she sat next to him now and turned her body to face his.

'He had severe cuts all over his body; he was just left to bleed out.'

'Oh god' she put her hand to her mouth in shock and disgust. 'Look, are you sure you still want to…'

'I have to, _we_ have to. Otherwise these pieces of shit are just going to continue doing what they are doing with nobody to stop them.' He interrupted. He then got up and went upstairs to bed, leaving Vicky to sit alone on the sofa in the darkness for the second time that day.


	9. Day Thirteen

**I'm back, sorry for the delay. There's no more gore for the time being. Thanks for reading.**

Things between Gene and Vicky had improved since that day; there was no more awkwardness or embarrassment between them. It was as if the argument had cleared the air between them. But the thought of what happened to Alfred, and quite possibly what could happen to Gene, brought them to respect each other. During the day things would be the same, Gene would go to work and come home at the same time and Vicky would have to occupy herself with doing housework or some other mundane task while he was out. It had changed during the evenings though. They started spending time in each other's company, whether they were drinking themselves silly or just content to sit in the same room and watch the television.

* * *

As today was only Wednesday; this meant that Gene would be going without Vicky to the meeting and he wouldn't be back until the early hours of the morning. He never did this on Monday or Friday, it was only on a Wednesday. There was only one reason for this. He was meeting Alex. She guessed that they would spend hours on end flirting and talking about absolutely nothing, whilst the drink flowed freely. Just like they had done her first time in Luigi's. Then the night would end with Gene driving her back to her flat before coming back here and falling asleep on the sofa.

In the morning, he would never say what they did or talked about. She had asked him once last week, but the amount of abuse and threats that she got from him made her rethink asking him about it again.

However, she couldn't wait for Friday. It was the day that she could see Ste. The last time she went to the meeting, Gene had been with Chris and Ste so she had sat with Shaz all night. She'd responded in all the right places, but she wasn't paying attention at all. She was too busy making sly glances at Ste and sometimes even catching him doing the same to her, which led to blushes and embarrassed giggles.

* * *

Vicky was lying on the sofa flicking though the channels on the TV, there was nothing on so she let her mind wonder to what happened earlier today.

She'd surprised Gene; she was bored and beginning to get cabin fever, so she made up some sandwiches and left the house.

She arrived at the garage and nervously waited at the entrance, one of the mechanics had whistled appreciatively at her. She didn't know why, she was wearing her most unflattering clothes she had with her. Gene's head popped around from a car bonnet, and the look of surprise was quickly masked by a look of severe disapproval.

'What are you doing here?' he scowled as he walked towards her, wiping his hands on an old rag.

'You err forgot your lunch.' She said as she handed him the sandwiches, noticing the smudge of oil on his forehead.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching and when he noticed that they had an audience, Gene's face became hard.

'Get off home now then.' He snapped, she desperately wanted to say some horrible sarcastic remark but bit her tongue when she realised what was happening. Instead, she nodded and turned to walk out, looking rejected as she did so.

As she walked out, the whistling man stood next to Gene and watched as she left.

'Christ, she aint half a looker Gene. She single?'

He faced him then, threateningly pushing his face into the other man's.

'Watch what you're saying. That's my daughter you're talking about.' With that, he walked away back to the car, not seeing the man smiling behind his back. However, Vicky saw from where she was hid behind the wall and a shiver swept down her spine before she rushed off back home.


	10. Day Twenty Two

**Here is the next chapter, galex to start with (as requested by sash queen of the jungle) then some plot towards the end. Enjoy! :)**

Alex was already changed into her pyjamas, slumped on the floor flicking through the TV channels. There was no point in going to Luigi's, everyone was at the pub. She sighed and turned the TV off. She hated the fact that she had to wait all week only to see him for a few hours. It just wasn't enough! When she was at work she'd find herself staring at his empty office wondering what he was doing as that moment, imagining him in his overalls covered in oil and sweat with a look of firm concentration on his face. Then she'd have to rush to the toilets to wash her face and calm herself down.

On a night like this, she'd take herself back to the previous Wednesday night.

She'd spent ages getting her look perfect and it paid off when she walked into the pub; all of the guys turned to look in her direction but she ignored them and continued to walk over to the bar, where she sat down on a stool and ordered a drink. A couple of guys had approached her, all cocksure and full of arrogance, so she'd dismissed them and they'd walked back to their friends claiming she was a lesbian, just loud enough for her to hear.

The door to the pub opened and caught her eye; she hid a smile as she saw who walked through the door and watched as he sat himself down in the usual booth and lit a cigarette. She gawped at the fact that the bartender then poured a scotch and took it over to him. He'd dominated the whole pub without even saying a word!

She resisted the urge to jump of her stool and run over to him; instead she waited and made herself finish her drink, all the while repeatedly thinking _do not look at him! Do not look at him! _Finally, she got up off the barstool and walked towards him, swaying her hips as much as was physically possible. She sat straight down as soon as she reached him, mainly out of habit, and started to watch him. She watched him order her to move, she watched him with amusement as he looked up to tell her to piss off and then she watched as her stomach was doing flips, when he realised who he was talking to and suddenly tried to backtrack his words. They spent the first half hour updating each other on what was going on in CID and if there were any changes in the undercover operation. But for the rest of the night, they slipped back into their usual routine and nobody dared to disturb them. The guys from earlier watched on with jealousy not quite understanding what the older bloke had that they didn't. The bartender only went over to their table to replenish their drinks and even then, he made himself invisible. They were wrapped up in their own little bubble until the early hours of the morning when they were polity asked to leave. She was going to get a taxi, but Gene almost ordered her to get in the car. She was about to protest, telling him that _he _should be joining _her _in a _taxi_ because he was way over the limit. But he got into the car and revved the engine before she could speak so she gave up and got in.

A passing patrol car with the siren blaring brought her back from her thoughts so she got up off the floor and walked to her bedroom, hoping that the thoughts of Wednesday night would influence her dreams.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vicky had been sat in the pub for half an hour, Shaz had just gone to the toilet and she'd taken the opportunity to scan the faces of the people within the room. She caught Ste's attention and he sent her a dazzling smile, she couldn't return it however. She was being watched. Sat at the opposite end of the bar to Ste, Gene and Chris, was him. She didn't even need to look at his face to know. He'd sat in the exact same spot last week and just stared at her with an evil grin on his face all night. Just like he was doing now. He sent a shiver down her spine every time she caught him in the corner of her eye. There was something about him that was familiar but she just couldn't remember.

_Oh thank god Shaz is out of the toilet!_

She waited till Shaz got nearer, but she couldn't wait any longer. She got up and strode across towards her but stopped abruptly. He was in front of her now, malicious grin still in place. She backed up away from him but he followed. She was starting to panic now. She could see Shaz over his shoulder, stood still and watching the scene unfold with a look of sheer panic on her face. Vicky looked around for Gene, for Ste, for anyone who could get her out of this crazed loon's sights. She felt a strong hand on her arm and started to cower away until she heard him speak.

'Oi! What have I told you?'

She looked up confused, to see Gene protectively stood by her side holding her arm. The man scuttled off back to his barstool with Gene watching him all the way. When he was safely out of view Gene turned to face Vicky and inspected her.

'Come on, we're leaving.' He said as he placed his hand on her back to guide her out of the pub whilst giving Ste, Shaz and Chris a meaningful look, which they all seemed to understand.

* * *

Gene unlocked the front door and allowed Vicky to walk in before him. She turned around when he cleared his throat.

'It's only 9, it's still early so I'm err goin to get some food, you want something?'

'Yes please.'

He nodded and walked away into the darkening streets, lighting a cigarette as he went.

Vicky watched him leave then closed the door. She then went and sat down on the sofa to wait for him. That was until she fell asleep half an hour later.

She woke up the next morning due to a severe cramp in her neck. She stormed upstairs wondering why Gene had left her there all night. She knocked on his bedroom door, not wanting to catch him in a state of undress, and when she received no answer she walked in. Gene wasn't there and if the fact that his bed was made was anything to go by, he hadn't been back all night.


	11. Coming Into Consciousness

**Ok so here is the next chapter. Just to let you know, ****in the middle it gets a bit dark and **there's a bit of swearing and violence. Enjoy.

Alex was woken by the sounds emanating from her front door; her bleary eyes looked at the clock and she had to blink many times to clear them.

_6am! This had better be bloody good._

She got out of bed, put on her dressing gown and started walking towards the door, stretching and yawning as she went. She unlocked the door and pulled it open, not looking at who was stood there.

'Look Gen… oh hi Ray.' She cleared her throat to hide her embarrassment. 'What are you doing here?'

'So he's not here then?' he said edging his way through her door to look around her flat.

'Err excuse me,' she retorted whilst pushing him back into the corridor outside. 'I have no idea who 'he' is but 'he' most definitely isn't here.'

'Fuck!' he muttered whilst nervously taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

'Ray? What is it? What's going on?' she tightened her gown whilst she waited for his answer, she didn't want a repeat of last time and have Ray's eyes roaming all over her.

'It's the guv.' He paused and blew smoke out to the side of her. 'He's gone.'

'What do you mean gone?'

'Disappeared. Vanished.' He knocked on the doorframe. 'Guv, are you there? … Nope, he doesn't seem to be in Alex.' Sarcasm was dripping from his every word and right then, Alex could have hit him.

'Ray? ... Shut up with the sarcasm.'

'Sorry ma'am.'

'So where have you checked?'

'Erm, the pub; the takeaway where he was headed; CID, the mechanics, Luigi's and here. I can't think of anywhere else he could be.' He dragged his hand through his permed hair to calm his sense of unease.

'Riiight.' She nodded as slowly as she spoke. 'So what happened?'

'Well there was this bloke last night in the pub, and he was proper creepy like to Vicky. So the guv and Vicky left early, but she said that he went out for food and never came back.'

'And the 'bloke'?'

'He sat back down in his seat and didn't move for 45 minutes. When he did, we followed him, but he must've been onto us or something cus we lost him.'

_Great, seems as though their surveillance skills haven't improved!_

'Ok give me five minutes.' She closed the door and Ray waited nervously outside. He'd only just finished his cigarette when Alex walked through the door; dressed with her hair tied up and no make-up on. She led the way down the stairs and headed towards Gene and Vicky's house.

The guv was in trouble and Alex meant business.

* * *

Vicky was pacing the room and furiously chewing her nails. She couldn't deny it, she was scared. She'd written down every little feature of the man from the bar, it was them. It had to be. This meant that they only had a certain amount of time before Gene would end up on a mortuary table.

She was still pacing when Alex and Ray were invited into the house by Shaz, which then meant that Alex headed straight towards Vicky.

'Vicky.'

When she continued walking, Alex walked ahead and stood in front of her.

'Vicky!' She grabbed Vicky by the arms, to stop her crashing into her, and shook her. Vicky's eyes instantly became focused and recognition dawned on her face.

'So he's gone then, hasn't he?'

At this point Ray stepped forward.

'Yeah. Yeah he has.'

They descended into silence, until there was another knock at the door and Shaz once again opened the door, this time revealing Chris and Ste.

'We've looked all over, we can't find him ma'am.'

'Thanks Chris, Ste.' She sighed deeply. 'I think it's safe to assume that Gene Hunt has been abducted.'

* * *

Gene could feel one thing as he came into consciousness – pain. His head was stinging but the worst pain was the severe burning sensation that ran from his shoulders to the tips of his fingers.

He grunted and tried to move his arms from above his head, but found that they wouldn't move. He wrenched his eyes open to look at his arms. The pain he felt from opening them too quickly was washed away by the amount of adrenaline that was coursing through his veins at the sight that greeted him.

His wrists were bound together by a rusty chain which was locked on a random piece of pipe work that was on show. The tightness of the chain around his wrists was obvious by the deep purple colour of his hands.

He pulled himself up from his sitting position and manoeuvred himself so he was now facing the pipe. The burning had receded but he found it very difficult to hold the chain so he could try to escape. He gave up after a few minutes and leant his head against the wall, repressing his need for a cigarette, a scotch and the company of a certain woman. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he only realised he wasn't alone when his feet were knocked from under him and he fell to the floor, almost yanking his arms out of his sockets at the same time. He looked up from where he was sprawled on the floor to see a man crouching over him holding a glistening piece of pipe. Gene sat up so he wasn't completely at the man's mercy.

'It's you! You prick let me out of here!'

He brought his face within inches of Gene's.

'Shut the fuck up! I saw you on Monday with that prick with a perm. Then again on Wednesday with that tart of yours. All the while your daughter is at home; cleaning, cooking and caring for you! It seems the only time you spend time with her is when you either have to or you want something doing! You use her! You are most definitely a poor excuse for a father and that is why we have no intention of letting you go!'

He threw the pipe away and stood up. Moving closer to Gene he then threw a punch at him, hitting him right on the cheekbone, and once he started he couldn't stop. Gene was being ferociously kicked an punched and had no way of fighting back, he was helpless and he hated himself for it. After a while, the kicks had stopped and the punches became weaker but he obviously wasn't finished there. He took out a knife from his back pocket and painstakingly slowly, lightly ran it up Gene's body; making sure that he placed it against his neck in a silent promise as to what would happen. He then continued to run the knife up his arm until he reached Gene's hand. He made a small incision on the palm of his hand and made a childlike chuckle when he saw small droplets of blood seep out.

Once the emotional and physical abuse had stopped, Gene could hear a woman's screeching laughter before he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Vicky was sat on the sofa, lost in her thoughts, she knew the others were around and talking but she didn't take any notice. She couldn't bring herself to tell them because then that would mean that it was true.

The phone rang and she raced to get it.

'Hello?'

The only answer she received was heavy breathing.

'Err hello?'

'We have him.'

'What?' She looked up to see everyone watching her and once they caught sight of her reaction to the phone call, they all crowded round to listen.

'Your father. We have him.'

'Why are you doing this?'

'We're doing this for you darling. We're doing this for you, so you can be free and live your life how you want to.'

Before she had chance to answer, the phone line went dead. She put down the receiver and looked directly at Alex.

'It's them. The people we've all been after have the guv, and they are going to kill him.'


	12. The Fenchurch Family

**Hey, I'm back, first of all I'm really sorry for the delay, cannot believe it has been *coughs* 4 months. **

**I'd just like to thank everyone who's still reading and sticking with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; except my own characters, and even them I've named after real people. Lol**

**Still un-beta'd so mistakes are all mine, and I've changed the rating due to the amount of swearing.**

* * *

'So it's definitely them?' Chris innocently asked, to which he received looks from Ray and Ste that showed what they were thinking - _are you really that thick? _

'Yeah, it has to be the bloke at the bar last night. Come to think of it, I'm sure it's him that works at the mechanics as well.'

'What? You had a visual of the supposed suspect and you didn't inform us!' Alex suddenly raged

'Well I wasn't completely sure it _was_ him.' Vicky defended

'I don't care! You should have informed one of us! If you had, then we could have put him under surveillance; Gene wouldn't be missing and we wouldn't have a race against time to save him!' Alex prodded Vicky hard in the chest to emphasise her point. By now she was red in the face and almost frothing at the mouth

The psychologist within her was telling her that she was using Vicky as a scapegoat for her feelings, but her anger was drowning it out.

She had already stabbed Vicky with a knife of emotional blackmail and was about to twist the blade in deeper, when Ste stepped in front of Vicky, blocking her from Alex's view.

'Ma'am, no offense, but taking it all out on Vicky is not helping in getting the guv back is it?'

Alex turned her attention to Ste now, she had calmed down a bit but she was still raging.

'Fine!' she snapped 'You can stay here and find out everything she knows!'

And with that, Alex stormed out the house and threw herself into the car. Ray turned to Chris; he raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath, he then blew it out through his puffed cheeks. Trying to convey to him what he was thinking, before following Alex out. Chris frowned at Ray's back before walking towards the door and turning towards Shaz expectantly. He watched as she walked towards Vicky and sympathetically rubbed her arm, and then walked towards him without speaking a word. He placed his arm around her waist and together they walked out, leaving the two brummies feeling like they were not accepted in the Fenchurch family.

* * *

Gene was jolted awake by a bucket full of ice cold water being thrown over him, drenching him head to toe.

'What the fuck?' Gene shouted, angrily scanning the partially lit room to find the culprit.

'Oh, I'm sorry was you asleep?' came a sneering female voice from somewhere to the side of him.

'Is the fucker awake?' came the male voice in the distance accompanied by approaching footsteps.

'Yeah, he is.' The woman snorted.

Gene could hear the footsteps getting closer and then the crunch of dirt and debris as he stopped walking.

'Well then, lets get a better look at him.' He said as he switched the light on; enabling Gene to see both his captors and his surroundings properly for the first time since he was brought there. The man, stood in the door way, took his hand off the light switch and walked towards them. He was the same height and build as Gene, but that was where the similarity between the two ended. Where Gene took some form of care into his appearance, his male captor took none. He was very scruffy looking, wearing an old and ill-fitting rugby shirt with oil stained jeans. His brown hair was short and greasy and had more gaps in his gums then teeth.

Gene then turned to the female; from what Gene could see of her skin, was that it was leathery and plastered with make up; she also had a lack of youthfulness about her. She was also stick thin and had the distinctive dress sense of a prostitute – and not the good ones either!

He now looked around the room, flicking his wet hair out of his face at the same time. The only word he could use to describe it was grey. The walls were made of thick concrete and there was the tiniest of windows that was closer to the ceiling then the floor, meaning only one way of escape. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, if he wiped his legs across the floor he'd be able to see where it had been, like when people make snow angels.

Gene tried to stand up; he eventually managed it on his third try. He had to maneuver his arms so that they were now in front of him, careful of the painful cut on his palm, all the time ignoring their taunts and laughter. He'd be dammed if he was to let them think that they were superior to him because of his submissive position on the floor. _Bolly and her damn pshycobollocks strike again._

'Where am I?' Gene growled, leaning as close to them as his arms would allow.

'Now, now Mr. Drake, can I call you Gene by the way?' when Gene didn't answer, he continued. 'Like we'd be silly enough to tell you, Gene.' He smirked 'Lets just say you're somewhere you wont likely be found.'

_You obviously haven't met Bolly then _Gene inwardly threatened.

'So I'm in your cellar then?' Gene spoke, a triumphant smile plastered on his face. _So bloody predictable scum are!_

'Do we look like idiots?' the man snapped.

'Well now that you mention it...' Gene trailed off, he noticed how the man masked his emotions pretty quickly and easily; but as soon as he spoke, he noticed the woman shooting her partner in crime worried glances as she nervously chewed her fingernails.

Gene smirked _gotcha!_

The man took a deep breath, flaring his nostrils in the process, and started to storm out of the room. The girl almost had to break out into a run to keep up with him.

'Barry! Wait!' she shouted. It had the desired effect as Barry stopped instantly and spun on his heel to face her, fury written all over his face.

'Well done, you stupid bitch!' he snapped sarcastically, the look of confusion on her face made him continue. 'He knows my name now!' He watched her as she drew her hands to her mouth, as if the action would somehow bring the words back into her mouth and make them be unsaid. He just shook his head exasperatedly and motioned for her to leave the room first, as he followed her out he could hear Gene's taunting voice behind him.

'See you later, _Barry_.' Gene was almost giddy with excitement. Almost. He definitely had an upper hand, knowing how to push Barry's buttons, but it just wasn't enough to get him out of his predicament. He watched as Barry walked out of the room and slammed the door so hard that it rebounded towards him and left a gap about an inch wide, nevertheless it was big enough to allow their voices to float back through to Gene and enable him to hear what they were talking about just outside the door. He sat back down, it was going to be a long time before he'd get out of here. Hopefully.

'Oh Barry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it but it just did and-'

'Shut it Pam! Let me think!' he snapped. _So it's Barry and Pam then is it?_ Gene made a mental note of their names and continued to listen carefully.

'He knows where he is.' Pam reminded him

'Yes, thank you. I know.' He was really getting agitated now, and Gene chuckled as to what his face might look like on the other side of the door. There was a long pause, and Gene assumed it was because they were both trying to think up a plan.

'We're gonna have to move him.' Barry finally spoke up

'When? Where to?' Pam fired off the questions, not allowing him a word in to explain.

'Y'know; if you weren't my sister, I'd have probably killed you by now.' Gene reeled from this new piece of information but kept silent in case they heard him.

'Tomorrow' he continued. 'we'll move him tomorrow. I've got a place in mind but you'll have to check it out before we do anything.'

'Why?' god she was even annoying Gene now!

'Because, you stupid bitch, it could be occupied or demolished or something. Ok?' Gene guessed that she must have nodded.

'Good, I'll give you the address in the morning. Now come on, we've gotta eat.'

Gene breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that opportunity had come knocking and who was he not to answer?


	13. Blood And Mud

**Really sorry for the huuuge delay in posting, uni has kind of taken over my life recently and I had a bit of writer's block.**

* * *

It had been two hours since Alex and the rest of CID had left the house, leaving to Ste to find out what information Vicky had 'withheld' from everyone. In reality it had taken them fifteen minutes, but Ste had felt the need to stay with her and constantly reassure her that 'yes, everything was going to be fine' and 'no, she wasn't entirely to blame for Gene's kidnapping.' A bottle of wine may have been opened and shared, but seeing as they were both relatively sober then no-one needed to know.

Vicky was just seeing him out; watching him slowly saunter down the drive with a sad smile on her face, when her elderly neighbour's head had popped up from behind the fence.

'Oh, hello Vicky dear, is everything ok? It's just, I couldn't help noticing that you've had the police swarming round your house all day.' She enquired, pointing her head to Ste's retreating back.

'Hey Mrs. Williams, no not really. My dad's been abducted.' She put as much emotion as she could muster into keeping up the act, which wasn't hard to do seeing as she felt it was her fault.

'Oh my dear! Oh I'm so sorry, when did he go missing?'

'Between nine last night and early this morning.'

'This morning you say? Wait there a second love.' And with that her head disappeared behind the fence as she scuttled back inside.

It was a good ten minutes before she came back out again, and Vicky's teeth were chattering loudly from the cold wind swirling around her.

'Here, you wouldn't know anything about this would you?' she asked as she handed an old plastic bag stuffed to breaking point with some form of black material.

Vicky quizzically looked at Mrs. Williams; then at the bag, before reaching in and tugging the material out, then holding it up to see what it was.

She almost squealed with delight when she recognised it. It was Gene's coat; he had it with him when he left to get food so he must have dropped it as he was being put in or taken out of the car.

'Where did you find this?'

'Well, I was walking home this morning from visiting a gentleman friend' she blushed with a wide grin and Vicky suppressed the urge to shudder 'when I found it just lying there in the street. So I picked it up, I was going to give it to the charity shop actually so you're lucky I caught you when I did.'

'Which street though Mrs. Williams?'

'Oh, well, it must have been…' she paused as she tried to remember her journey, making Vicky tap her foot impatiently. 'Oh that's right, it was on Lincoln Street.'

Vicky beamed, she couldn't be sure, but she had a feeling that that street was nowhere near the takeaway where Gene was headed. She had to check it out.

She quickly grabbed her keys, slammed the door shut and ran to the end of the drive, hoping that Ste was still somewhere in sight. She scanned both ends of the street wildly and beamed when she could see him walking away. Silently thanking him for walking as he drove – painstakingly slowly.

'STE!' she shouted, counting her lucky stars when he turned round to face her.

She broke out into a run to catch up with him, still grinning like a lunatic.

'Well I never.' Mrs. Williams muttered shaking her head as she walked away 'the youth of today. No manners at all.'

* * *

Alex had just put the phone down and was finalising her notes. She'd used her initiative and had phoned up the mechanics to see who had not, or yet to, turn up for work. There were three, including Gene. She was about to inform CID of her findings, when the double doors opened.

She slit her eyes in silent anger at the sight of Vicky; almost jumping up and down on the spot, clutching something black to her chest as if it were a lifeline.

'Yes Vicky?' she sighed, pinching her nose to try to keep herself calm.

'Take a look at what I've got.' Vicky beamed, the coat poised on her index finger.

Alex swept her eyes down the coat, feeling a thousand emotions all at once. She didn't need to be told it was his, she'd seen him put it on often enough.

'Well? Come on then! Get your coats on and we'll go!' Vicky said, laughing at how dumbstruck the rest of the team were as she walked out.

'Whereabouts did she say she found the coat?' Ray asked as they all spread out throughout the dead end street filled with terraced houses.

* * *

'She didn't, she just said this street.' Vicky answered

'Great, that means we have to check everywhere,' Ray huffed as he walked to the end of the street.

'Ray, it's a small street. There aren't many houses here so it won't take us that long.' Alex sighed as she knocked the first door and waited for someone to answer.

* * *

'Won't take long she says, we've been here nearly four hours and what have we found? Nothing. I'm starting to think this was a waste of time.' Ray sneered as he took a drag on his cigarette.

'Hold on Ray, it's starting to sound like you don't care about the guv.' Chris enquired, slowly distancing himself away from Ray.

'Course I bloody care!' Ray defended 'only cuz he's the guv though, respect aint it? Caring is bird's stuff.' Ray sniffed. Happy that his macho persona was still intact, he moved to another door, leaving Chris to check the house he was stood in front of.

Chris walked to the wooden front door, knocked and waited, when there was no answer he knocked again. He was about to walk away when he thought better of it and looked through the letterbox.

'Boss err ma'am! You might wanna see this!' he shouted and almost instantly Alex was by his side.

'What is it Chris?' she asked, slightly out of breath.

'Take a look' he said, turning slightly pale.

'Oh my god! Ray! I need you to break the door down, but be careful for god sake!' she exclaimed backing away from the door to make way for him.

'What is it ma'am?' Vicky asked, walking over, the commotion peaking her and Ste's interest.

'Someone's legs Vicky, and blood. Lots of blood.'

* * *

On Ray's third attempt the lock gave way and the door swung open. The five officers poured into the house and circled the body. Each hoping that it wouldn't be a certain person. Alex knelt down and slowly reached a hand underneath their shoulder and rolled the body over. Alex closed her eyes as she saw the battered and bruised face.

'It's him.' Vicky grimly spoke 'is he even alive?'

Alex gently placed her fingers on his pulse point and felt a dull thud.

'Yeah. Only just though. Chris radio for an ambulance and forensics'

'Hang on.' Ray spoke up, using his cigarette as a pointer to the man on the floor. 'Just who is he?'

'He's the guy who kidnapped the guv.' Vicky replied as if it was common knowledge.

'So where's the guv then?'

'Good question Ray' Alex stood up to face him 'why don't we search the house and find him?' she replied sarcastically

Ray took another drag on his cigarette as he walked up the stairs to check the bedrooms.

* * *

An hour later and the place was swarming with forensic investigators, they hadn't found anyone else within the house but they had found where Gene had been kept.

Alex was stood near to where they had found Barry; she had managed to collar an investigator and was getting a quick briefing on what they had found.

'… We can't say for sure that DCI Hunt was here because we need to get our findings tested. But it is a strong possibility that he was.'

'Ok thanks' she smiled, effectively releasing the investigator just as the front door opened.

'Barry! Are you here? Sorry I'm late, I did a bit of shopping and I got us some … oh shit!' Pam exclaimed, finally realising she wasn't talking to Barry, but a house full of coppers. She immediately dropped her shopping and turned to run, but Alex was too quick for her and grabbed the hood of her coat to stop her in her tracks.

'Well well well, looks like I've just caught myself an accomplice.' She smiled, the day was looking up. 'Ste? Take her to the station will you?' she handed Pam over to Ste who cuffed her and led her out to the unmarked car.

The only thing for Alex to do now was to find Gene.

'Ma'am, you might wanna see this.' She walked towards the voice and into the back garden.

'Looks like someone's made an escape. There are fresh footprints in the grass and mud, and muddy footprints there where they've climbed the wooden fence.'

Alex scrutinised the trail and sighed.

'Where the hell are you Gene?'

* * *

**Ok, so hands up who thought I'd killed off Gene? :P**

**Just as a side note, it was my birthday a few months ago and I found out I was born at 9:06 precisely. Just sayin'. **


	14. What Did Happen To Gene?

**So I'm really sorry about the long delay, my life got somewhat hectic recently. This chapter is dedicated to Jazzola, who has the patience of a saint and very kindly gave me a shove up the bum to carry on with this. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Earlier that day_

As far as Gene was concerned, he was having the best night of his life. Yeah sure, his back was killing him and he was as cold as ice; but just to hear Alex call his name like that, the relief evident in her voice, was totally worth it. He had waltzed into Luigi's after a hard day's work catching scum, then she'd came out of nowhere and fallen into his arms. He'd relished it; then the next thing he knew, they had ended up in her flat and on her floor. Which is why he was aching now.

However, as he started coming into consciousness he realised that he was most definitely alone. His eyes shot open and his mouth ready with an insult, when he realised he wasn't even in her flat. It all came flooding back to him, and he couldn't say that he wasn't devastated.

'Alex? Is that the name of your tart?' came a sneering voice in the distance.

'Good morning to you too, Barry.' Gene replied; sarcasm dripping from every word as he shuffled backwards into a sitting position, making the dust fly up and form a heavy cloud. He silently rejoiced that his hands were no longer chained to the wall, but simply cuffed behind his back. The feeling of blood rushing towards them and the subsequent pins and needles he felt, confirming this.

'What can I do for you this fine morning?' Gene continued, the dust cloud making his voice a little husky. He knew that he would probably regret using sarcasm later but he relished it all the same.

Barry stood up and spat at Gene's feet.

'We're moving today, but I doubt you'll have time to settle in.' Barry sneered as he turned and left.

Gene shrugged him off and explored his new found freedom, finding out what his new boundaries were and how he could work around them.

He managed to fight his way to his feet; slightly out of breath but fairly steady considering he hadn't eaten for a few days. He surveyed his surroundings; once he'd established where the door was, he carefully walked over to it, making sure not to trip over his own feet in the process. He turned his back to the door and quietly felt around for the handle. As soon as cold brass touched his fingertips, his face split into a wide grin. He grasped the handle and pushed down until it would go no further then stepped forward, pulling the door with him. He let go and turned around, gently pushing the door open with his foot. He silently crept up the stairs, wincing slightly when a few steps creaked. He placed his head at the crack in the door and watched as Pam flounced out through the front door leaving Barry somewhere in the vicinity. Gene held his breath and stepped back into the darkness as Barry walked across to the front door and turned the lock, muttering about how useless Pam was. Gene once again stepped forward and peered at Barry, watching and waiting. Barry was still stood by the door, muttering about Pam to himself when Gene pounced. He pushed Barry into the door, vaguely hearing a thud as the other man's skull hit the wood, and frantically looked around for some keys to let himself out of both the cuffs and the house.

Growing impatient, he skulked off to the kitchen to find anything that could help him in at least one of his two objectives. He silently rejoiced as he spotted a mislaid hair grip on the kitchen work surface and thanked Pam for her uselessness. He spun round to pick it up and bent it so he could use it. After a few minutes of trying, and with his tongue stuck out in concentration, he was finally able to free his wrists. He rubbed them, allowing the blood to flow through freely again, and set off in search of an answer to his second objective. Now finally able to use his hands, Gene walked up to Barry and pushed him onto his side, not flinching when Barry's head hit the floor or at the sight of his blood starting to pool around him.

Gene knelt next to his attacker's limp unconscious body and began patting him down. Feeling for lumps in any visible or concealed pockets, he pulled out anything he found. Tissues and sweet wrappers were thrown to the side but any money or the blessing that was cigarettes, he pocketed without second thought.

His patience was wearing very thin with the whole entire situation that he had managed to get himself caught up in, and he let out a growl of frustration shattering the calmness that had washed itself over the scenario.

Finally losing his patience, he thrust his hand into the final pocket and grasped everything that was in there. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at yet another used tissue and threw it over his shoulder; he lifted his head as he heard the noise of something hitting the floor. He spun around on his knees and frantically sifted through all the rubbish left on the floor. Tissues and sweet wrappers were once again thrown to the side, until Gene's fingers skimmed over cold metal. His hands searched for the metal object again, zoning in on it as if they were metal detectors. As soon as he touched the cool metal he grabbed it and held it up to the light to get a good look, almost as if he were worshipping it.

He jumped to his feet, ignoring his bones and muscles screaming in protest, and tried the key in the front door. The comedown from the ecstasy he was feeling mere moments earlier was unbearable and the reality of him possibly being stuck here until someone came, most likely the daft mare that was Pam, and he would once again have to fight his way past them came crashing down.

Gene turned and leant his back against the door and stared through to the kitchen. He was missing something; it was staring him in the face but for the life of him, he couldn't think what it was.

Something inside his head was telling him to go into the kitchen; repeating over and over, like a mantra. Without thinking, he obeyed and retraced his steps from earlier. He scanned the table, the worktops and the sink area but nothing jumped out at him. He scanned the walls for some form of inspiration but nothing came. Until of course, his eyes wandered over to the door that led out to the garden.

He admonished himself for his own stupidity and walked over to the door. His grip on the key tightening with every step. He slid the key into the lock, thanking a higher power when it fit. He almost fell to his knees and wept when he turned it and he heard the soft 'click' of the door becoming unlocked. He bolted through the door and into the garden, skidding in the muddy grass due to his haste. He maintained his balance and headed for the garden fence. Placing his hands on the top he hoisted himself up, using his feet against the fence to give him the extra leverage needed; he pulled himself to the top of the fence and over the other side to freedom.

* * *

Gene didn't know how long he had walked the streets and he didn't care, he'd escaped and that was all that mattered. He crossed a road and spotted something of a familiar sight. He jogged over to the building, smiling all the way, and pushed the door open so he could enter.

* * *

'Gerroff me you fat twat!' Gene slurred as he pushed the man away, almost falling over himself in the process.

'That's it! I've had enough of you for tonight, I'm calling the police.' Boomed the owner.

'Go ahead! And when you do, ask for DI Drake! Tell her it's about time she got her bony arse here!'

* * *

Alex was still staring at the fence when a PC approached her.

'Ma'am there's been a call about a disturbance at a pub.'

'So, why are you telling me? I'm trying to find Gene, not break up a drunken brawl.'

'Well they asked for you personally ma'am.'

'What?'

'And they said that you should' he cleared his throat out of embarrassment 'that you should get your bony arse down there.'

'_Gene?_' she whispered, so lost in her thoughts that he was alive that she forgot about the PC.

'Ma'am? Shall I send some local plods instead?'

'What? No its fine, where is it?'

'It's at the Queen's tavern ma'am.' The perplexed look on Alex's face made him continue. 'It's a _gay_ pub ma'am.' He reddened and hoped Alex wouldn't ask him how he knew what type of pub it was.

Alex faced the PC and growled 'the type of pub it is goes no further then you and me. Understand?' the PC frantically nodded, silently thankful, and watched as Alex swooped through the house. So intent on finding Gene, that she ignored every other person and stormed out of the crime scene. The sound of screeching tyres being the only indication that she had left.


	15. Lost and Found

Alex's heart was racing, her adrenaline pumping, aiding her in getting to Gene as fast as possible. Her left hand moved to the gear stick and almost slipped off midway through changing gear, due to how clammy they were.

She approached a sharp corner and wrenched the handbrake on. The back wheels stopped, making the car skid but Alex spun the steering wheel and the car glided round the corner.

_Not as effective as the Quattro, but still good enough_. She thought as she took off the handbrake and sped to her destination.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell has she gone?!" Ray exclaimed as he gawked at the empty space in front of the house where the car should have been.

Chris, Ste and Vicky exited the house to see what was going on.

"Where's the car mate?" Chris asked innocently whilst walking towards Ray. He stopped abruptly when he saw the look of disdain on his face.

"DI Drake has taken it. Where? I don't know. But it's gone and we now have no way of getting back." Ray explained.

"We could always walk?" suggested Ste. The looks he received from the other three officers made it obvious that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Look, let's just cadge a lift off one of the PCs and then we can get on with interviewing Pam." Vicky sighed, she really didn't want to get into an argument over transport.

Just at that moment a PC was unlocking a squad car and unfortunately for him, Ray noticed and pounced.

"Alright mate" He said as he slapped a hand in between the man's shoulders "fancy giving us all a lift to the station?"

The PC knew better than to argue, so he silently nodded and the officers climbed in.

* * *

When Alex arrived at the pub, a mere ten minutes later, Gene was sat outside on the pavement smoking the last of his stolen cigarettes.

_Play it cool Alex. Don't rush over and overwhelm him when he's just gotten free s_he told herself before exiting the car.

"Hey" she whispered as she walked over then sat down next to him.

Gene lifted his head to look at her "alright Bolly." They sat in silence for a few minutes, but Alex was itching to ask him that one question that everyone was thinking. A small teasing smile played on her lips as she turned to face him.

"So, a gay pub huh?" She tentatively asked. Gene sighed hard and rubbed his face, leaving the question hanging and Alex with a deep sense of anticipation. "Bolly, I will say this only once and then I do not want to ever have a repeat of this conversation, understood?" He paused for her to answer, when she nodded he continued. "I have never, nor will I ever, be gay, ok?"

"I know guv." She smiled and stood, then as she started walking away, added "I'd be quite disappointed if you were actually." She continued walking towards the car, not daring to look back at his reaction. If she did, she would have seen a comical look of surprise written across his face.

Gene smothered his features in his neutral mask before getting up awkwardly and hobbling across to the passenger's side of the car and joining her.

"Right." He excitedly spoke as he clapped his hands then proceeded to rub them together "Luigi's!"

Alex turned to face him, not quite believing what she was hearing. "You are joking aren't you?" at the sight of his expressionless face, she continued "You've been abducted and tortured; you need to go to hospital! Plus you've already been to a pub."

Gene was outraged; he knew his body better than she did.

"Bolly, I swear to god if you don't take me to Luigi's then I will have to resort to desperate measures!" he threatened, practically growling at her.

"Gene, I'm not backing down on this, you're going to the hospital to get checked out and that's final! I was scared for you and I don't think I'll calm down until I know for sure that you are ok."

Her admission stunned Gene into submission, allowing Alex to drive off towards the hospital in peace.

* * *

"Viv, lock her in the cells, we're done with her now." Ray said as he practically threw a cuffed Pam in Viv's direction.

He continued walking, not once looking back, brimming with confidence knowing that _he_ was officer in command at the moment. He could hear quick paced footsteps behind him, obviously trying to catch him up. He knew it was Ste, he had joined him for the interview and was obviously after some approval of how he acted. He managed to catch up, they stood in front of the doors to CID and Ray decided to put him out of his misery.

"You did good mate, well done." He smiled and continued into the office. Ste smiled, allowing his words to sink in before following him in.

* * *

"Unbelievable" Alex said to herself as she walked to the car with Gene by her side.

"Told you Bolly, I'm fine. Couple of cuts and bruises Docs said. Told me I need to keep an eye on this cut" he raised his hand to show her the cut "but other than that I'm all hunky-dory."

"How anyone can go through what you have and have nothing worse than a cut on a hand I'll never know" she said disbelievingly as they got into the car.

"Well Bolly, it takes a certain type of man to pull that off." He smiled as Alex started the car. She shook her head and laughed as she pulled away and drove off. He didn't need to tell her where he wanted to go, she already knew.

* * *

Ray looked at the clock and sighed. _Bugger it_ he thought _I'm in command, I'm making the call._

"Right" he stood and announced to the room "we've done all we can for today, let's bunk off early and enjoy the evening."

It took less than a minute for CID to empty, with Ray leading the way they made their way to Luigi's.

He made his way down the steps and headed to the bar to order a drink, but what he saw make him stop dead.

"Guv?"


End file.
